


Has you

by Hotgitay



Category: The Village (TV 2019)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love, parenthoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Ava and Ben Drabble





	Has you

“I bet you were a good father”Ava said to Ben 

“I was”Ben says 

Ava held his in hers on top of the table 

“Sami absolutely adores you”Ava happily brought up her son

“He’s a great kid”Ben commented 

“Well he has an amazing mother and he has you”Ava smiles 

“We’re both here for him”Ben replies


End file.
